


(Fanart) Star Trek Arthurian Zine Cover

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Kirk and Spock as Arthur and Merlin





	(Fanart) Star Trek Arthurian Zine Cover

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This was the first 'zine cover I ever did. I think this is circa 1985. I can't remember the name of the 'zine anymore, but I was thrilled out of my mind to be asked to do a cover. If I'm remembering correctly, this was a take-off on a Howard Pyle illustration of King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake.


End file.
